Judgment
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Darkrai and Cresselia have been called before the Court of Legends. Getting Arceus to declare 'no punishment' will be hard. Getting the laws repealed? That would take a miracle.


JUDGMENT

"The Court will come to order," Arceus called over the din. The other Legends found their places and quieted down.

Darkrai rolled his eyes. This was a formality, nothing more. If Arceus wanted to, she could have imposed judgment without all this chaos. She had the power and authority. Instead, she insisted on this old-fashioned Court.

He glanced at Cresselia. She seemed to not be taking the summons that well, which wasn't that much of a surprise. Cresselia was more of a happy-go-lucky sort. She didn't do well with tense situations. Darkrai knew that from the Dragonite incident. He hoped Arceus hadn't heard about that one.

"Court, these two Legends have been accused of conduct unbefitting their status. Mewtwo, what are the charges against them?"

Mewtwo closed his eyes and began to recite a list of offenses. "Cresselia, you are charged with one count of frolicking with your counterpart."

Darkrai closed his eyes.

_Cresselia darted over the waves, daring Darkrai to catch her. He obliged, chasing after her. Both were laughing. Darkrai was surprised to hear himself laugh. He hadn't laughed in ages._

_ They tired, landed on Fullmoon Island, and promptly fell asleep next to each other._

"Two counts of missing scheduled appointments with Arceus."

Both of those times, Darkrai had taken Cresselia to explore the Wayward Cave. The second trip had resulted in them getting hopelessly lost. They would have still been there if Giratina had not shown up and helped them out of the Cave.

"And one count of abusing your power."

Cresselia had used her power over the dreamscape to create a land for Darkrai to explore during his dreaming. He had never grown tired of it. She was willing to do it for him, and Darkrai didn't stop her.

"What have you to say for yourself?" Arceus asked.

Darkrai looked on as Cresselia floated forward. "Oh Honorable Arceus, I do not deny these charges. I simply was unwinding. Darkrai was being a friend."

"Do you not understand that you could be banished for this?" Arceus demanded.

"Yes."

"Hmm. We will decide your fate after Darkrai's testimony. Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo closed his eyes once again. "Darkrai, you are charged with one count of frolicking with your counterpart."

Darkrai smiled; it was the wave tag again.

"Two counts of causing a fellow Legend to miss scheduled appointments."

_'The exploration once more,'_ Darkrai thought.

"Three counts of forsaking your duty."

Ah, Darkrai remembered that. He had gone to Fullmoon Island for three days and nights to try and get Cresselia to come look at the Abyssal Ruins with him. Finally he realized that Cresselia had gone to Isshu to visit Reshiram.

"And one count of endangering your counterpart."

They had found out about the Dragonite incident.

Cresselia and Darkrai had been to Blackthorn City, to see the newly hatched Dratini. They were leaving when the parents had come back. Darkrai had tried to explain that they weren't trying to hurt the Dratini, but the Dragonite parents wouldn't listen. They had almost managed to knock Cresselia out before Darkrai could put them to sleep. Cresselia had forgiven Darkrai, but he was still worried that Arceus would find out.

"Darkrai, these are serious offenses. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Arceus questioned.

Darkrai looked at Arceus. "I do, Honorable Arceus." He floated forward. "First, I want to say that I was having fun. Cresselia is my friend. I know it seems strange, but it is true. Those three counts of shirking my duty were the result of waiting on her island until I realized that she was somewhere else. I had wanted to look at the Abyssal Ruins in Sazanami Bay.

"Now, the Dragonite incident was not supposed to turn out that way. We had gone to look at the newly hatched baby Dratini. The parents took offense to that. I was able to put the parents to sleep, but not before Cresselia was badly injured. For that, I am truly sorry.

"I am not sorry for anything else. If you are to punish someone, let it be me. I am responsible for all of this."

Arceus raised an eyeridge. She obviously hadn't been expecting Darkrai's words.

"Arceus, I wish to speak." All eyes went to a lone place in the back of the Court. A small, imp-like creature sat with his head bowed. Twin jagged head-tails hung down. He had a split tail, and was jet-black with two white streaks on each head-tail. He lifted his head, and every Legend could see black eyes with purple pupils. A large white dragon stood next to him, covered in spiking fur.

"Go ahead," Arceus said, a bit taken aback. This particular Legend never really spoke at Meetings, let alone Court proceedings. He only spoke when he felt the need to. He was Rinik, Caretaker of the Dreamscape, and his companion was Reshiram, the dragon of truth.

"Arceus, I am old. I have seen many things. I remember when you yourself were an irresponsible Legend. You shirked quite a lot, if I recall correctly." There was a wave of quiet laughter at this. "In my opinion, there is no case here. All Legends go through a phase such as this. Some go through it later than others do. Next week, we may be judging Tornadus and Meloetta. I believe this to be, quite frankly, an irrelevant law. Thus, this case is irrelevant."

Rinik fell silent, and Reshiram adjusted his position. "Arceus, I believe Rinik is correct. You will find that he is, if you just consider his words."

Arceus gazed at Rinik and Reshiram with an unreadable expression. _They probably could read it, though_, Darkrai thought. Arceus turned to Cresselia and Darkrai.

"The Court is dismissed. Rinik, Reshiram, and Mew, please stay behind." Arceus turned and stalked away. Mew flew after Arceus. Rinik waited for a moment, then stood and walked after them alongside Reshiram.

The Court began to disperse, various Legends coming to congratulate Darkrai and Cresselia on getting off. Azelf began speaking intently with Cresselia. Mewtwo came up to Darkrai.

"Arceus dropped the case, Darkrai. That is very rare. I hope you realize that."

Darkrai nodded slowly. "I do realize that. Why do you think Rinik intervened?"

Mewtwo closed his eyes slightly. "If I had to guess, I would say that he is tired of Arceus pushing laws that have no true bearing on the world."

Darkrai looked at Mewtwo more closely. "You agree with Rinik and Reshiram?"

"I do," Mewtwo said, opening his eyes fully. "That law never truly worked. Counterparts will find each other and spend time with each other, no matter the consequences that follow. It is the nature of counterparts. It happens with Mew and me."

"What will happen now?"

"I do not know. I imagine, though, that eventually Arceus will repeal the law. Rinik and Reshiram can push rather forcefully. She will have to think about it, though. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I won't, I guess. It would be nice to know."

Mewtwo snorted. "How would that change anything, Darkrai? You will still end up doing what you want."

Darkrai smiled. "That is true… I need to visit Cresselia. Have a good day, Mewtwo."

"You as well, Darkrai."

* * *

><p>Arceus was in a decidedly bad mood. Rinik, Reshiram, and Mew waited for the inevitable. They didn't have to wait long.<p>

"Why?! Rinik, Reshiram, why did you have to do that?" Arceus yelled. She shouted for a while, and the three stood silently as she exhausted her anger.

"Arceus," Rinik said once Arceus had calemd down. "I believe that the laws are not relevant. They never were. I've opposed them ever since you put them in place. I feel that they are too restrictive. How will our fellow Legends learn if they cannot love? How will they grow if they cannot spend time with others? They will not."

"Mew, do you feel the same way? Reshiram, do you?" Arceus inquired.

"I do," Mew responded. Reshiram nodded.

"Hmm…" Arceus paced a bit, seeming to be mellower than before. "It will require some thought. I will consider the matter and call you when I feel I have reached a conclusion."

Mew nodded, then teleported out. Reshiram caused a blinding fire to blaze, and when it died down he was nowhere to be found. Rinik bowed and made as if to leave.

"Rinik, please wait."

Rinik stopped. "Yes, Alpha?"

"Why do you not take the Alpha Legend title? You would be far better at it than I seem to be."

Rinik laughed softly. "Arceus, you were created to take the role. Kinir and I were not the ones who needed that. You saw yourself what power did to Kinir. If we had the power and authority of the Alpha Legend, I probably would be corrupted as well. We decided that this was for the best. Do not underestimate what you can do, for that is what you are doing. Be strong, Alpha."

Rinik left the Hall. Arceus watched him go, wondering what exactly went on in his mind.


End file.
